Something in There
by Lady Abbess
Summary: Mailmansan and Haine.


**Shinshi Doumei Cross**

**One-shot**

**Theme:** Confusion

**Written by:** Lady Abbess

**Pairing/s:** Maora Haine

**Message:** Read, review and enjoy!!!

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

-

-

-

"_I wish I could…"_

-

-

-

He was always a striking figure – both male and female counterparts – and whenever he'd walk right into the crowd, there would always be people watching him pass by, at times with awe, interest or something else she doesn't know how to classify.

He was so unlike Shizumasa-sama.

_Oh, it was a mistake._

He was so unlike current Koutei, Takanari-sama.

He'd pass by and be looked at because of his vibe, his enigmatic aura and that alluring smile joined by eyes that look deep into someone.

No one needed to know that he was Maora, Ichinomiya Yoshitaka or Yuubinya-san.

They'd all look at him.

And then she'd find herself looking, too.

When she was supposed to be paying attention to the one whom she likes.

But then she noticed that she like him, too.

She watched him wave at her and disappear without a second look.

And helplessly confused, she frowned and reluctantly looked away while secretly trying to glance at his retreating back.

It was all so wrong.

Yet, she was thinking along the lines of, "I wish I could…"

Usio tapped her on the shoulder and brought her back to earth, she turned her gaze to Takanari-sama and her dear friend.

"Are you alright, Haine?" Koutei asked.

"Yes," She replied, even if she wasn't sure.

-

-

-

"_What sets you apart from the crowd?"_

-

-

-

Maora somehow knew that he loved being revered by the people around him, especially his peers, and thought that maybe he would go on with the 'all-male get-up', stay with it a bit before he thought about being back to his 'preppy, girly side'.

There was another flash, another click.

Another picture was taken.

_You liked that, didn't you?_

He smiled at the girl and turned to another one.

They were all eager for him.

But despite being hungry for their attention, he still wondered.

He still couldn't get _her_ attention and he wondered.

_What am I doing wrong that I couldn't get her to notice me the way I wanted her to?_

"Kya, Maora-sama looks so cool when he's thinking!" A girl squealed.

It was an unnoticed outburst.

Another flash, another click.

Then, as if conjured by his thoughts, he found her standing close to him, blonde and cute, the way he liked her.

"Haine-chan…" He murmured with pleasure.

She smiled softly, cheeks reddening to a hue that was noticeable.

He decided that it was a look he liked a lot.

The crowd seemed to have dissipated and they were left alone.

"Weren't you with Usio-san and Shiizun?" He cheerily asked.

She looked down, "I was… But I was looking for you…"

"Really? That's a surprise."

"I want to know, Mao-chan…"

He thought that it was cute that she still referred to him as "Mao-chan".

He didn't mind though, he was still _her_ "Mao-chan".

"I can't seem to take my eyes off you… Is that healthy?" She began. "And I… I… would then always look for you in a crowd…"

He listened.

"What sets you apart from the crowd?"

And he consumed the fact that she was telling him that she always looked at him, looked for him, and found him.

Wasn't that a sign of liking someone?

-

-

-

"_Of all people…"_

-

-

-

She looked up at him and hoped for a positive answer. There was no doubt that he was digesting what she told him. After all, he was smart, wasn't he? She just hoped he would tell him what he thought of her 'problem'.

"You must be tired, Haine-chan." He said suddenly.

"I'm what?" She asked, puzzled.

"It must be hard for you, having two people around you, showering you with affection."

"I-I don't u-understand…"

"Me and Shiizun – who do you really like, what does your heart tell you?"

She eyed him faintly and didn't know how to answer his question.

There was a mixture of feelings.

And she knew there was something there in that mixture for him.

For Mao-chan.

And wondered what was stronger: her love for Shiizun or for him?

"Of all people…" He started again. "You're the only one I've ever felt for. It's a strong feeling, you know. It tugs at my heart too tightly and a little more, it becomes painful. What do you feel for me, Haine-chan?"

And his voice was the saddest she has ever heard.

Genuine and with pain.

_Do you like me that much, Mao-chan?_

Takanari.

Shizumasa.

Maora.

Why do they affect her so much?

She loved them all.

But he, Maora, has never made her cry.

And he listened to her all the time – as Maora, as Yoshitaka and Yuubinya.

What does she feel for him?

Without much thought, she reached for him and kissed him shyly on the lips.

"I don't know yet, Mao-chan…" She gently whispered. "I'm so at a complete loss right now…"

"I wouldn't mind the wait…"

And he kissed her again – on the lips, the cheek and the forehead.

Then, he waved happily and bowed gracefully before taking his leave.

She found herself happily waving back at him.

And didn't notice Takanari standing at one side, hidden behind a large tree.

He knew that he still hasn't lost yet.

But this time, it would be more difficult for him.

For there was Maora.

There was Shizumasa.

The decision was left in her hands.

And she was still very confused with it all.

-

-

-

END.

-

-

-

**A/N:** Whoa! My first SDC fic!!! Yay for me!! Oh yeah, please review! It would do me real good!! And then I'll try writing more.

Love you all, hugs and kisses!

Lady Abbess


End file.
